In Aid of the Myreque
The Myreque, whose location was just discovered by Vanstrom Klause, needed to move to a new location. Their sights were on Burgh de Rott, a settlement where escapees of Meiyerditch took refuge. However, the town itself was rundown, almost becoming unbearable to live. The adventurer was called on to help. The Myreque tasked the adventurer into journeying through Mort Myre swamp to help assist in the restoration of Burgh de Rott. The adventurer gathered some supplies such as planks and nails and made his/her way to the town. Unfortunately, the residents belived him/her to be a vampyre, but the adventurer proved otherwise by offering some food. The adventurer travelled around Burgh de Rott repairing the residents' shops, houses and even the bank. He/she even brought enough food for them to sustain a livable supply. However, the Myreque still needed a hideout, so the adventurer found a basement and cleared it of rubble at the same time discovering information about a long lost race of angel-esque beings known as the Iceyene as well as an artifact known as the Rod of Ivandis. Then, he/she went to restore the furnace, but the smoke given off drew the attention of some nearby vampire juvinates and juveniles, as well as a human named Gadderanks who only worked for the vampyres to remain alive. Veliaf managed to show up to assist in the fight. The adventurer and Veliaf killed the juvinates and mortally wounded Gadderanks. Before he died, he told the adventurer that the vampyres are weak to Guthix balance potions, and he gave the adventurer his weapon - a hammer. Before the Myreque move to Burgh de Rott, Veliaf tasked the adventurer into escorting Ivan Strom, another member of the Myreque, to Patterdomus. Veliaf also became interested in the Rod of Ivandis and wished for him/her to speak to Drezel about it. The adventurer brought Ivan some supplies such as food, armor and weapons and managed to escort him, avoiding the vampyre juvinates. Shortly after, the Myreque abandon their old hideout and move to Burgh de Rott. After speaking to Drezel, the adventurer discovered that the original Rod of Ivandis was long lost, but fortunately was able to craft another one using a mould on the grave of Ivandis. The adventurer enchanted the rod, making a near perfect replica that worked just as well as the original. The adventurer brought the rod to Veliaf - a new hope awaits the Myreque. The story continues in Darkness of Hallowvale. In the meantime, the adventurer escorts some residents of Burgh de Rott to Paterdomus. Lore learned from the quest *Vampyres are weak to silver. *Brief information about the Iceyene. *Ivandis is introduced as a historical figure. Related Sources *Dusty scroll *The Sleeping Seven *Histories of the Hallowland *Modern Day Morytania External Links Quest Video Quest videos on youtube containing dialogue, cut scenes, and edited gameplay. *Part 1 of 5 *Part 2 of 5 *Part 3 of 5 *Part 4 of 5 *Part 5 of 5 Category:Quests Category:Myreque Series